


Early Mornings

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: Worth The Wait [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Skinwalkers, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Castiel, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally settled in their home, Dean loves spending his morning with his mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that the title of the series came from 'Worth The Wait' by New Empire. Great song by a great band if you're interested ;)

The warm rays of the morning sun roused Dean from his slumber slowly. He knew without opening his eyes that his mate was not in the bed. He never was in the mornings. The omega had always been an early riser preferring to get up and tend to his garden and his hive in the early morning rather than stay in bed and have to slave through the hot midday sun. Dean flopped to his back and groggily rubbed his eyes of sleep letting the thin sheet slide from his naked body. With a groan, Dean spun his body around to plant his feet on the floor while he tried to wake up. He ran a hand through his hair and messed it up slightly before he stood to his feet and went to find his mate.

At an old man's pace, Dean made his way down the creaky wooden steps to find the front door wide open. He sniffed the air and relished in the smell that was pine and sap thankful that they had finally rid the place of its damp, musty smell that had plagued their home when they first moved in. It was no easy task, but Castiel slowly transformed the run down cottage into a work of art that was homely and welcoming to its owners as well as any visitors that they had over. It was so much more than Dean had dreamed it would be and that was all down to the creative mind of his beloved. He had done all the interior decorating as well as the exterior work that had needed to be redone himself (of course Dean helped and strictly followed his mate's instructions) and all under budget. The man was a genius and an amazing bargain hunter. Dean was brought to the present as he tripped on the last step always forgetting the loose floorboard that they hadn't got around to fixing yet. There had been other things that needed to be fixed first including renovating the bathroom so that they could have the luxury of actual running water rather than having to boil the kettle and run the water up like they had to when they first moved in. One day they will get round to fixing it and if Dean knows Castiel (and he does) the man will not rest until their home is complete.

As Dean stepped through the open door, he scratched at his bare stomach before he shivered at the cool morning breeze that flowed over his naked form. He adjusted quickly and stepped down off the porch into the heat of the early morning summer sun. Even at nine in the morning, the day was starting to heat up and the pair will need to keep in the shade soon or swelter from the heat. In search of his beloved, Dean walked down the familiar stone path that led to the clearing where all Castiel's plants grew. To save money, the omega had taken to growing his own fruit and vegetables for the pair to eat and even though Dean had always been a red meat enthusiast, he still ate everything the omega provided because it was Castiel who grew it and he could not bear to disappoint his mate.

Once Dean entered the clearing, he laid eyes on his mate who was tending to the rose bushes. He had the watering can in hand and was wetting the soil to nurture the flowers as Dean sneaked up to him. The alpha can't help but admire the equally naked form that was his mate. The man was absolutely stunning. His skin was tanned from all the work they do in the sun as seeing they lived in such a secluded spot, they had no need to cover their bodies. It made it easier for them to shift to their wolf forms without the hassle of having to strip their clothes. His muscles were defined yet still lithe from the hard labour he put into the grounds and their home. His skin unmarked except for the one bite on his neck from the first time they mated and Dean couldn't stop the possessiveness that surged through him at the sight of it. His footsteps were quiet but he knew that his mate could smell him and his assumption was proven correct as when he wraps his hands around the omega's waist he was undeterred and only hummed in approval as he continued with his work.

"Good morning my beloved" the alpha greeted as he pressed butterfly kisses to the omega's neck.

"Good morning it is" Castiel replied "I have almost finished my work. Go get the spare can so we can finish this faster"

Dean was quick into action as he did what his mate requested. He had done this many times before and knew the methodical way in which Castiel tended to his gardens. It had taken many, many mornings of watching and listening to Castiel as he explained how much water to give each plant and how to pour it but once he got the hang of it, Castiel finally let him do it on his own (although Dean knows he was under a watchful eye). Half an hour later, the gardens were successfully tended to and Dean could finally have the attention of his mate. The alpha knew that Castiel would always finish his work in the garden before he gives Dean the attention he craves but the omega always makes up for it when he does. Once the watering cans and gloves were away in the shed the alpha built for the omega's birthday, Dean finally received his good morning kiss. Their tongues tangled as Dean's hands rested on the hips of the smaller man while there were hands in his hair messing up his already unruly bed hair.

"Join me for a run?" the omega requested as they parted. Dean smiled in reply before he stepped back from the omega to change into his wolf form. The omega changed first and Dean watched as his mate transformed into his wolf. His fur was black as his hair and just as unruly while his eyes stayed the same piercing blue. He was small compared to Dean but compared to most omega's he is big. He came to waist height when he was on all fours and Dean petted his head lovingly as he looked down at his mate. The wolf leant into the touch before he licked teasingly at the alpha's limp cock. Dean growled as the omega quickly darted away and off into the forest. Dean changed into his wolf form, his hair a sandy brown colour and eyes jade green. He was almost twice the size of Castiel's form so the head start that the omega had wouldn't be a match for the alpha's longer legs. As soon as he hit the shade line of the trees, the alpha sniffed the air for his mate's scent. It didn't take long to pick it up and he quickly darted between the trees in search of his mate for the second time that morning.

Dean could smell the scent getting stronger as he got closer to the omega. The smell of honey became sweeter and sweeter and lilies stronger and stronger until he arrived at another clearing where a small stream ran. The alpha stopped in his tracks as he admired his omega who was across the other side of the stream dripping wet. The omega looked slightly startled that the alpha caught up so quickly but he was swift to react and ran off again. Dean growled again in annoyance that his mate was forcing him to chase him but he knew that once he caught him, he could have his way with him. With a giant leap, the alpha cleared the stream easily unlike Castiel and managed to keep completely dry. With the added scent to his mate’s fur, it became harder to track and Dean's human form smirked at the realisation that Castiel has done it on purpose. However, the scent was so, unusually strong that the alpha was able to still track the path.

Within moments, the alpha had closed in on the omega and he nipped playfully at his heels to tell him just how close he was behind. Castiel let out a small whimper that the game was over so soon as Dean closed in and jumped onto the smaller wolf. The omega turned to his back as he shifted back to his human form will Dean stayed as his wolf and licked every inch of skin he could reach on the man below him. The smaller man was giggling and begging Dean to stop his ministrations before Dean finally gave in and changed back to his human form. As soon as he was able, Dean cradled Castiel's head in his hands and leant down to claim the man's lips with his own. Hands gripped his hair while their tongues tangled and breaths mingled.

"You are beautiful, my beloved" Dean whispered as their noses touched and they caught their breath after their exercise and kiss. The blush that graced the blue-eyed man's cheeks at Dean's words made him feel warm inside as he nuzzled into the man's neck to lick at the bite mark. He inhaled his mate’s scent before he completely froze. The scent was unbelievably sweet. Of course, Castiel always smelled of honey and lilies but as the alpha sniffed once again, he could smell the sweetness so much stronger than normal. He pulled back and looked into his mate’s eyes in search of the answer. "Are you in heat, my love?"

The smaller man blushed and looked away too embarrassed to look at his alpha. "Soon" he whispered as if he should be ashamed that he was going into heat. Dean moved one of his hands and shifted his weight to the other to steady himself while he turned Castiel's head so their eyes could meet.

"Do you wish for me to leave while you are in heat?" Dean's inner wolf growled at the prospect of leaving his mate to fend for himself during his heat but the pair had not talked of what they would do once Castiel hit his heat. They had not yet had to experience one together and Dean had no idea how his mate felt on the subject of pups. They were still only young in age and in their relationship but Dean was ready for pups he just didn't know if his mate was too. If needed, he would leave Castiel for the three days his heat would last, as hard as it would be, and return once it was over. It wasn't something he wanted to do but if his omega asked him to, he would.

"No" the omega replied "I don't wish you to leave me" the blush on Castiel's cheeks turned darker and the alpha's possessiveness at the fact that his mate had more or less just told him he was ready for pups, shone bright.

"Are you sure, my beloved?" the alpha asked. He had to make sure that Castiel had thought this through and would not regret his decision once it was too late "I do not mind waiting" Dean reassured.

"No, I am ready" Castiel raised his hand to cup Dean's cheek who leant into the touch "I want to start a family with you, my love" the alpha grinned wide down at the omega before he closed the distance between them and claimed his lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. The kiss soon turned needy and desperate as their hips started to roll. Dean shifted so their groins were aligned before he started to thrust down in earnest. The omega whined and whimpered in pleasure while his body writhed beneath the larger man. "Dean... please" he whimpered. Dean pulled away from his mate so that he could prepare his mate's hole. The omega groaned at the sensation as the alpha's fingers slipped inside two at a time. After the amount of times they had done this, it no longer took very longer for Castiel to be ready.

Two became three soon enough and the omega's hips were rolling down on the fingers inside him. It wasn't often that the omega let Dean take his time with him but when he did, the alpha cherished every moment. "Beautiful, my beloved. So, so beautiful" he praised as he stared down at the desperate body laid bare beneath him.

"Dean" Castiel wined and Dean knew that if he didn't get a move on then all control would be forfeited to the omega. Unwilling to let that happen, Dean slipped his fingers out and smirked as the omega wined in frustration at the loss. With the omega's eyes on him, the alpha raised his fingers to his mouth to lick the slick off of them. He groaned at the taste and heard his beloved moan at the sight which had him smirking around the digits. Once they were clean, the alpha leant down once again and let the omega explore his mouth to taste himself on his mate's tongue. Once satisfied, Dean pulled back again and positioned himself at the omega's prepared opening. As the alpha began his slow slide, the pair groaned in satisfaction. Dean loved how even after all the times they had done this, the omega was still almost unbearably tight. Whenever he was inside his mate, the alpha was at home.

Legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his shoulders while they panted into one another's mouths as they adjusted. Their eyes were locked and lips pressed together unmoving as they let the first wave pass. Finally, Castiel nodded and Dean gyrated his hips slowly inside his lover. Once he was positive his mate was ready, Dean slid out before sliding in just as slow. The omega gave out a frustrated sigh as his heels dug into the alpha's ass.

"I'm not going to break. Now fuck me like you mean it" the omega taunted. The words threw the alpha into action and he began to pump his hips in earnest into his lover. Castiel was breathless as he clung to the shoulders of the strong alpha and his heels dug in deeper. Dean smirked that he had finally made the demanding man shut up even if it was for a brief moment. "Fuck yes, Dean" he panted "That's it alpha, right there. Oh god yes right there. Faster" Dean growled that the silence hadn't lasted too long but he would be lying if he said the words didn't drive him onward. The alpha pressed his face into his omega's neck as he breathed in the familiar, comforting scent before he groaned low in his throat that soon they would be doing this for three days straight where the omega would be insatiable unless he had his alpha's knot. "Dean," the omega groaned into his air and snapped him out of his thoughts "Touch me" he demanded. The alpha braced himself on one hand and steadied his weight before he snaked his hand between them and stroked his beloved's erection.

Dean watched mesmerised as the omega's head threw back onto the grass covered ground and his mouth opened into a silent scream. The alpha swiftly closed the gap and latched his teeth onto the barred expanse of skin marking and claiming his mate. It didn't take long before the omega was crying out Dean's name and coming between them. Dean fucked him through it but as soon as he was done, Dean pulled out of his lover and sat on his knees. He stroked himself in earnest as the omega looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a satisfied grin on his face. While the alpha took in the fucked out look of his mate, it didn't take long for him to tip over the edge and enter his own bliss. He came over Castiel's body mixing their seed together before he collapsed onto his lover mindful not to crush the smaller man. Once down from his high, the alpha raised himself to hover over his lover and claimed his lips with his own. It was lazy and messy but neither minded in their post-orgasmic phase.

"Why didn't you knot me?" Castiel questioned once they parted.

"I don’t know about you, but I'd rather not be tied together out here where it's no way near as comfortable as our memory-foam mattress" Dean replied. Castiel rolled his eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder "Plus I'm starving" Castiel chuckled at Dean's confession before pushing at his chest motioning the alpha to stand. Dean did so and held out a hand to help his mate to his feet.

"Come on" Castiel said once they were standing "I'll race you back. Last one there has to cook" without another word, the omega shifted and sprinted off back in the direction of their home. Dean smirked as he watched the black fur dart between the trees before he shifted and chased after his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Next instalment will be Castiel in heat which I'm not sure when I will post. My [tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com) for those who want to follow :)


End file.
